Not Exactly Ghost Whisperer
by shadowglove
Summary: When ghosts start showing up in Zo's store, everyone but Zo are scared, Tish faints, and Priestly's FASCINATED...not only with the situation, but with the person Zo calls in to help, a beauitful blonde named Chloe Sullivan, who has a knack with spirits.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

Written for Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table's Prompt # 32: Collective Apparition.

Thank theshortemberlight for me getting the inspiration to write this. As always, the vids done for me inspired me to write---visual aid is a MUST (apparently) for my inspirational process.

You can see the short Chliestly vid done for me here:

http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ccaf2FzYCd4

* * *

When Zo had begun talking about weird things happening in her shop, no one had really paid much attention except for Trucker. It was a _wiccan_ store, of _course_ the place was supposed to be _weird_, or, well, that was what Tish had reasoned and everyone had agreed, if only silently and to themselves.

But when everyone was over the shop helping Zo unpack some of her new supplies as a personal favor to Trucker's lovely wife…and out of _no where_ a group of translucent children ran _through the shelves_, giggling and chasing each other before disappearing into the _wall_…well, there was a stampede of living beings scrambling out the door, and Tish had even fainted, Priestly and Jen having to each grab a leg and drag their friend out of the shop.

No one doubted Zo' words anymore.

Apparently the last month things like that had been happening inside of the shop, and while Zo herself wasn't scared, she was concerned that the next manifestations mightn't be as friendly (or cute---her words) as the many different spirits that kept on appearing and disappearing in her shop.

So Trucker, who had been the only one who believed (if what tentatively) her words from the beginning, asked his wife if she herself knew of a way to get _rid_ of them.

Zo had surprised them all by stating that she didn't _want_ to get rid of them---just wanted to make sure nothing _evil_ was going to get through whatever door it was that these harmless spirits were entering through.

Priestly had to admit that, after getting over the initial scare, it was _fascinating_. He found himself returning to the shop the next day, during his lunch break, and watching as a translucent woman, rocking her cooing baby in her arms, walked up and down the shelves, looking at the items.

It was due to his being here that he overhead Zo's conversation on the phone with someone she kept calling 'Chlo', who, apparently was some sort of expert when it came to these sorts of things who Zo knew through mutual friends. When she got off of the phone, Zo turned to Priestly and informed him in her cool, calm way that this 'Chlo' person had agreed to come over in the evening after the store closed to 'get a feel' of the store.

She invited him to come back then, and he'd happily accepted the invitation.

With his lunch break almost over, Priestly had headed back across the street to the sandwich store, wondering the whole day what this 'Chlo' person would look like. He was caught between the image of an old black voodoo priestess with animal teeth around her neck as a necklace---or the image of a Goth with pitch black hair and more piercings than him.

So, when Priestly headed over to the shop again at the end of the day, and 'Chlo' entered the store, Priestly was shocked stupid.

She was petite, blonde, looked younger than him, and wore a smart business-style suit, looking like a lawyer or something.

She was also gorgeous.

"Chloe!" Zo reached for her, arms wide, and placed her hands on the blonde's arms, as the blonde did the same with Zo, both females kissing each other's cheeks in greeting before pulling away. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I hope it was not an inconvenience."

"No prob Zo." The woman smiled, her gaze resting past Zo on Priestly, looking at him curiously, a smile tilting her lips. "Love the Mohawk."

And she didn't seem to be mocking him.

Priestly stood ramrod straight, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against, fighting the urge to check his Mohawk or straighten his crumpled shirt.

Zo followed Chloe's gaze to Priestly and her smile turned tender. "I'd like you to meet Priestly. He is a tender person with a soul so pure it makes me warm to be just around him. He is the son Trucker and I never had."

Priestly blushed under Zo's praise and Chloe's scrutiny. "Uh, hi."

Chloe grinned and held out her hand. "Chloe Sullivan, nice to meet you."

Priestly quickly reached out and clasped that much smaller, smoother hand in his, pumping the shake, before his body jolted at the shock of almost electricity that raced up his body.

"Uh, sorry. Static electricity seems to cling to me." Chloe pulled her hand out of his, giving him an awkward smile, before lowering a frowned glare at her hand and shaking her head. Breathing out she shucked her hands in her jacket's pocket pockets and looked around the store, eyes narrowed. "How long have the manifestations been happening?"

"Around a month." Zo announced, sitting down and motioning for Priestly to do the same as they let Chloe Sullivan walk around the store thoughtfully, picking up some things and examining them before putting them down, running her hands over objects, one hand hanging listlessly at her side, fingers twitching slightly.

Priestly found this woman bizarre, and yet so utterly _interesting_.

If she'd come into the sandwich shop he would have admired her from afar because she was beautiful, but then he would have probably just forgotten all about her, her face just one of many that entered the shop. But the woman who dressed like someone belonging to the _conformists_, but with the _wicked_ pastime…well…Priestly doubted he'd ever forget her face now.

The blonde turned sharply and narrowed her eyes at the ground.

Priestly raised an eyebrow, confused.

Seconds later a translucent bird shot out of the ground, an owl, and began circling the air above the blonde before landing out on Chloe's outstretched arm.

"_Whoa_." Priestly's eyes widened.

Chloe heard him and sent him an amused expression before petting the bird with a grin, running her finger against the ghostly feathers by its neck.

The owl cooed, pressing against the finger.

"How can she touch it? It's a _ghost_." Priestly whispered, leaning towards Zo, eyes on the blonde.

"It's not a _ghost_, it's a _spirit_. And that ability is part of her gift." Zo responded just as softly, smiling softly at the sight. "Very rare."

"This is Hermes, a friend of mine." Chloe turned towards them, the owl eyeing them curiously. "Zo, you have something here, somewhere, that attracts and welcomes homeless, wandering spirits that want a place to stay before moving on."

Priestly turned to Zo. "Any idea what that could be?"

Zo frowned slightly, shaking her head. "No. I—I study every single thing I sell in this store, and there's nothing that fits that description."

Chloe continued to pet the owl, lost in thought before turning it. "You can feel it too, right?"

The owl ruffled its feathers.

Chloe nodded. "Find it."

The owl took off, the light in the store reflecting off of its body like crystals. The beautiful creature soared through the room, searching, seeking, sometimes swooping down towards something before pulling up at the last moment and continuing with its search.

Chloe made her way towards Zo and Priestly, leaning against the wall between them, eyes on the bird as it swooped up and down, gracefully, _unnaturally,_ beautiful and swift.

"So, uhm…" Priestly cleared his throat, finally brave enough to stop sneaking glances at her from out the side of his eyes and turn towards her. "How did you, uh, get into this line of work?"

She grinned. "My curiosity got the better of me one too many times."

He raised a pierced eyebrow.

"And, well, I grew up in Smallville, got possessed a couple of times, and then was in a coma for around half a year due to one of my more _interesting_ accidents." She leaned her head against the wall, giving a little gasp, eyes wide and mouth parting.

Seconds later Priestly realized what had caused this, as another figure, this time an old man, walked through the wall behind her, and then passed _through_ her, before going on his way.

Chloe closed her eyes and shivered slightly, before turning an embarrassed smile on Priestly. "Sorry about that. They're just horribly _cold_ whenever they do that. It turns my blood to ice for a couple of seconds."

Priestly blinked.

He waited.

There was silence.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, after the accident, what happened?"

For a moment the blonde looked at him in confusion, obviously having forgotten what they'd been talking about, before her eyes widened. "Oh! Well, I woke up, and apparently after so many possessions and ghostly encounters, plus so much time in limbo between life and death, well, it had consequences. I learnt to deal with this, and learnt to enjoy it in time. I mean, I'm no _Ghost Whisperer_, but this line of work _does_ have its moments."

Hermes suddenly made a weird sound and hugged his wings to his body, diving downwards at breakneck speed before reaching out with his clawed feet, grabbing something, and extending his wings in time to skim over the floor and rise effortlessly back into the air.

Chloe pushed away from the wall. "That's it."

The owl circled over her before dropping the object in her hands, and then landed gracefully on her shoulder, immediately beginning to nibble gently on the shell of her ear.

"Good job, Hermes." Chloe rubbed the side of her head against the owl, who rubbed back, before turning to Zo, holding out a small statue. "This is a rare but very powerful welcome mat to ghosts who are wandering. It sends out a signal that basically is like a looped radio broadcast saying 'Need rest? Need a home and a family? You're welcome here.'

Zo stepped forwards and reached for the small statue, looking it over. "I don't remember ordering this. But sometimes my suppliers give me extra little trinkets as encouragement to continue getting my things from them."

Priestly looked over Zo's shoulder at the statue in her hands. "So what now?"

"Well, it all depends on Zo." Chloe responded. "She could get rid of the statue and thus revoke the invitation to stay here, or she could keep it if she's comfortable with the ghosts keeping her company."

"I _have_ grown rather fond of them, especially the children." Zo spoke softly, looking up at the younger woman. "Will this attract anything _negative_?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "No. This is for entities who want a home and harmony, who miss communing with those around them in the living world. And to be truthful, even if something negative _did_ try to get in, I doubt the ones you have here already would allow it. This is their home, their haven. They seem really happy here."

The older woman smiled, bringing the statue to her heart. "I will have Trucker install a special shelf on the wall for this to be displayed on." She reached for Chloe with her free hand, hugging her (Hermes taking flight to avoid being crushed). "Thank you for coming and taking that worry off of my chest." She pulled away. "How can I repay you?"

"It's okay." The blonde grinned, before turning to Priestly. "But there _is_ something I've always wanted to do."

Not sure what exactly she was doing, Priestly watched as the tiny blonde came towards him, clutched his shirt in her hand, and _pulled him down towards her_.

Stepping on her tiptoes, Chloe's arms went around him to run her palms over the tips of his Mohawk.

Bending at an awkward angle, back hurting him, Priestly hardly even noticed the pain.

With her arms around him, her body close to his, her hair brushing his cheek…

…she smelled so _good_.

He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Before he could do something retarded like _grope_ her, Chloe pulled away and grinned cheekily at him. "Sorry about attacking you like that, but I've learnt that life is short, and I don't want to go with any regrets or 'I shoulda's."

He liked her way of thinking.

Giving him a look from beneath her eyelashes, Chloe smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Priestly. Maybe we'll see each other some time." She turn turned to Zo and smiled. "I have to go."

"Go blessed, my dear." Zo bowed her head slightly.

Hermes circled in the air before diving down into the floor, disappearing in a small flash of light.

Chloe, obviously amused by this, sent Priestly one last look, before beginning to walk towards the door.

Priestly watched her go, fighting with the voice telling him to do _something_.

He tried to reason with that voice to no avail.

Why should he go and make a fool of himself by asking her out for coffee or dinner or something?

It was pointless, really.

Someone like her would never even consider someone like him.

She----why should he even bother living through the humiliation of her rejecting him as nicely as possible?

Zo turned to him, smiling tenderly. "Priestly. If you died tonight, would this be a 'shoulda' moment?"

Deciding that he was going to ask her later about these mind-reader moments, Priestly gave the woman a smile before taking a couple of steps towards the opening door. "Uh--!"

Chloe turned at the sound, expectant.

Priestly halted in his steps, clearing his throat and feigning nonchalance as best as possible.

He could do this.

He'd asked _Tish_ out for gods sake, and they'd even had a short---doomed from the very beginning---relationship.

He could _so_ totally do this.

"I---uh----well---uh…"

And _this_ was why Priestly didn't _do_ these things!

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she smiled, tilting her head to the side as she watched him fidget and stutter and stammer and just make an utter _fool_ of himself.

"He's trying to say that my husband's sandwich shop makes the _best_ sandwiches in California." Zo appeared by his side, still holding the statue to her heart. "It's closed already, but you came here straight from work to help me, and I have the keys---and Priestly is the head chef…so why don't you two go over there and let him make a sandwich for you on the house as a thank you? I'll even throw in Priestly for company."

"Uh, _yeah_." Priestly shucked his hands into his jeans' pocket, clearing his throat. "What she said."

Chloe giggled, looking from one to the other. "A sandwich sounds nice."

Her gaze went to Priestly and she smiled.

Priestly, quite positive he _wasn't_ blushing, smiled back.

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THIS WRITTEN!**

**Review?**


End file.
